poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robber Hag
This is how Releasing Sonata's, Aria's, and Adagio's protoplasms goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan meet Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Kuryan, Shaggy, and Umarak look at the vat Ryan Tokisaki: By Primus, Ekimu, and Quintessa. Umarak the Hunter: You know Quintessa? Ryan Tokisaki: Yes. She put Twilight and Optimus under her control one time. Umarak the Hunter: I'll keep watch. Ryan F-Freeman: Good for you, Umarak. Shaggy: Like, you do know that as much as Velma. Ryan Tokisaki: I know. Right? Unkown voice: Ryan... Kuryan... Ryan Tokisaki: Megan? sees Sonata Sonata Dusk: Ryan... Ryan F-Freeman: Sonata? I hope it's not Unicron. picks up Sonata's protoplasm Sonata Dusk: Ryan. Thank goodness you're here. Let me go and I can find my body. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Get ready for your ride for your body and know one thing. Quintessa is the Great Deceiver! go of Sonata flies so fast and spots her body and goes in demon possessed body gets hit when Sonata's protoplasm re-enters her body and a demon gets out demon roars then notices it's outside in the sun. It screams and explodes gasps and notices what she has to do at the vat room Aria Blaze: Ryan. Hey, Kuryan. grabs Aria Ryan Tokisaki: Aria Blaze. I was worried about you then Umarak told me. Aria Blaze: Thank Primus for that. Ryan Tokisaki: Aria, you're a protoplasmic head. Aria Blaze: I know, but I'm still the cool one. Ryan Tokisaki: You miss your body? Aria Blaze: Yeah. lets go of Aria Aria Blaze: Whoa! How do you pilot this this!? flies up to the sky spots her body Aria Blaze: There it is! Here we go! flies towards her body but the door shuts and she goes flying off at the vat room grabs Adagio's protoplasm Adagio Dazzle: Ryan. I need to find my body. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. So. Maybe I can make some Keyblades for you and your sisters after the mystery is done. Adagio Dazzle: Ok. Ryan, student of... throws Adagio's protoplasm Adagio Dazzle: PRIMUS!!!!! flies off to find her body four see the Daemon Ritus and take it and run off looks around and sees a protoplasm coming towards her location then sees someone Sonata Dusk: Uh yo yo you yo. possessed Adagio Dazzle looks at Sonata puts on some fake glasses and whistles comes flying in protoplasm enters Adagio's body and she gets hit then the demon comes out demon roars Sonata Dusk: You could use a little sun light. opens the blinds and the demon explodes smiles Adagio Dazzle: Aria's voice Sonata? Is that you? Sonata Dusk: Aria? the possessed Aria Blaze gets hit by Adagio's protoplasm with Sonata and Aria Adagio Dazzle: Aria's voice Wait. This isn't my body. If I'm in her body, Adagio must be.... go to a forest looks for his friends to Sonata and Adagio Aria Blaze: Adagio's voice Boy, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Adagio? Aria Blaze: Adagio's voice Yeah. to Ryan and his friends Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Fred is safe. Like Megan and the Mad Doctor. find Fred, Velma, and Daphne unpossessed also find Adagio, Aria, and Sonata Ryan Tokisaki: Velma! Shaggy: Adagio, Aria, and Sonata Please tell me you guys are you. Sonata Dusk: We are us, Shaggy. Thanks to Ryan. Aria Blaze: Adagio's voice I think we got stuck in different bodies. Adagio Dazzle: Aria's voice Yeah, I think I can lead. Velma: I guess this fella is ok, Shaggy. But we are safe when Umarak showed up. Ryan Tokisaki: Speaking of the Hunter. Umarak the Hunter: I guess Aria got Adagio's body? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess so. Shaggy: We stole this. We hope it works. Velma: The Daemon Ritus. protoplasms, except Umarak's, get swapped Ryan Tokisaki: Ryan's voice Whoa. I think we can... Wait a sec! My right eye is a clock?! Daphne: Kuryan's voice So that is what a woman's body looks like. Umarak Brother? How come you don't have a protoplasm? Umarak the Hunter: I am not one of the humans of this world. Ryan Tokisaki: Ryan's voice But I'm a Techno-organic so I am part human. protoplasms get swapped again Umarak the Hunter: Velma, what's going on? Ryan F-Freeman: Velma's voice If my calculations are correct, due to the instability of protoplasm in the proximity of the Daemon Ritus, we're going to continue randomly changing bodies until the protoplasm realigns with the correct bodies. Aria Blaze: Ryan's voice Wow. Look at my pig tails. I'm Aria. Fred: Kuryan's voice Well. I think we can tell Sci-Ryan about that cause it would be a wild ride. protopasms go in the correct bodies Ryan F-Freeman: My body! Thank Primus for that. Aria Blaze: I'm me. Adagio Dazzle: I'm back. Ryan Tokisaki: I'm me again! So, I think you can know that light can kill the demons. Remember? hear an explosion and turn to see fire Velma: Oh, no. Come on. head to a hut pulls out a fire extinguisher Voodoo Man: Something tells me that was the wrong ingredient. Ryan F-Freeman: I got this. the fire extinguisher to put out the fire Ryan Tokisaki: What did happened here? Voodoo Man: I'm doing a voodoo ritual if you don't mind, thank you. It's important you get the right ingredients. You see, the only way I can protect myself is by blessing this dead Arnouki beast. And let me tell you something, I have a feeling they're about to perform their evil Darkopolypse ritual. Ryan Tokisaki: Darko..what? Velma: Darkopolypse ritual? Voodoo Man: Right. Ryan F-Freeman: I think they cannot make a sacrifice with that. Velma: That's what the ancient text describes. Voodoo Man: Hey, don't open that! Don't open that. Velma: They use the protoplasm in the vat as an energy source. And the leader needs to absorb a purely good soul to complete the ritual. Voodoo Man: Legend has it, once the Darkopolypse rtual is performed, the creatures will rule on Earth for 10,000 years. So that's why I'm taking this dead Arnouki beast up in my house, to protect myself. Shaggy: You have another one of those? voodoo man goes in his house Daphne: Those creatures are taking over the world? That is so mean. Fred: They can't do the ritual without a pure human soul. Where in the world are they gonna get one of those? Velma: I didn't say human. gets a vision of Quintessa telling Twilight Quintessa: The one thing you need to bring is Princess Celestia. Bring Ryan's mentor to him and you can be a Prime, Nightmare Sparkle. eyes glow red Twilight Sparkle: I will fight anyone who stand in my way. vision ends Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, no. Celestia is imprison in a pyramid shaped cell and the sides open and Dr. Cortex holds out his hand Dr. Neo Cortex: Come. with our heroes Crash Bandicoot: So the one behind all this needs Celestia. Kuryan: Then that our mission is to save Celestia, free Twilight, and kill Quintessa. Quintessa is with Ryvine Ryvine Sparkle: I hope he can be powerful. Quintessa: There's only one who can be Prime. I sense Ryan. We must not let him stop the ritual. Ryvine Sparkle: Twivine will handle him. So, my minions can help me on the sacrifice. leaves and smiles Quintessa: Celestia. How are you, my friend? Sit down. Princess Celestia: You are Optimus' creator? Quintessa: I am Quintessa. Princess Celestia: You think that Twilight is ok? Quintessa: Yes. Princess Celestia: So. What you know about Ryan? Quintessa: Well. I know this. Unlike that friend of yours, Ryan. He wouldn't believe you about that Twilight said that the fake Cadence is evil, would he? Princess Celestia: No. Quintessa: But I believe you. And that's why I got a job for you. Princess Celestia: What is it? Quintessa: I'll tell you.' Princess Celestia, I would like you to be a sacrifice.' Princess Celestia: A sacrifice? nods smiles Ryan makes a plan Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. We need a disco ball for something. Look, the pebble here is Daffy, the salt shaker, that's Shaggy and his friends, I'm the acorn, and Crash is that stub. Anyone follow? Umarak the Hunter: Who's the stick? Ryan F-Freeman: The sti... sighs No one is the stick, Umarak. I'm making the plan with the stick. Umarak the Hunter: Well then what am I? Matau T. Monkey: The Stormy Weather toy. Umarak the Hunter: Oh. Why would we need a crust disco ball for? Evil Ryan: When Sonata saw the demon in the sunlight, well, their weakness is light. Umarak the Hunter: Oh. So, we can use light to our advantage. Crash Bandicoot: Well, we can set the trap up and fast. We haven't got a moment to lose. Ryan Tokisaki: By all means, let us light our darkest hour. song called "Hunger" sarts playing as our heroes find some stuff for the plan NOT INVISIBLE DO NOT IGNORE COMPLETE IT NOW STOP IGNORING RIGHT NOW! [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626